


What's in a Name? What's in this Rose?

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's fun and there's passion and there's WTF and IDEK about the names by which the Rays call Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name? What's in this Rose?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dS_snippets challenge to use any or all of the prompts "wicked," "glamor," "charisma," "astray," and "I am a poison and I am fun". I also applied my own usual personal dS_snippets challenge by which I further challenge myself : to use _all_ the prompts in the one snippet. (In this case I did not exactly quote the phrase-prompt, but used the words "poison" and "fun" in close proximity to each other.)  
>  ======================================================

It had been fun and then increasingly passionate...and then Ray called Fraser "Ben" for the first time, moaned "Ben" between kisses...and Fraser went from hot to cold in an instant, from fluid motion to frozen in place. Then Ray had made a quizzical sound and Fraser had murmured "that's not important" and proceeded to distract Ray with renewed kisses and touches...so the awkward moment passed.

Later Ray returned to wondering "what the fuck was _that_ about". He had heard that Vecchio -- the other Ray he was supposed to be impersonating -- called Fraser "Benny". No way was _he_ doing _that_ ...it sounded like something you'd call a kid brother...and Kowalski was doing something else, doing some _one_ else, that Vecchio wouldn't do. So Vecchio called Fraser a kid-brother name -- Vecchio loved Fraser like a brother so that kinda _did_ make sense -- and Kowalski loved Fraser, too, but with a love that Vecchio might think was wicked : might think that Kowalski "borrowed" his Mountie and "sullied" him. Because when Fraser's charisma triggered Kowalski's receptivity, and Kowalski's receptivity set off a receptive response from Fraser, the resulting level of partnership led them far astray from the "symbolic" love that Kowalski had formerly defensively touted.

And now there was this mystery, this troubling mystery masked by a rosy glamor and nagging for Ray's detective brain to solve it. What was it about calling the Mountie something other than Fraser? Masked by the fun and masked by the passion, what poison might be in this rose?


End file.
